This One's for Me
by suckers love
Summary: AU. HPDM. Harry wouldn't forgive himself if he didn't get revenge. Draco just has to have what he wants. And maybe, they'll fall in love on the way. A bit of your average cliché.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, but the plot is mine.  
  
Warning: Eventual slash.  
  
New story =) Enjoy!  
  
Prologue  
  
"Mommy? Daddy?" an adorable child with messy raven hair like his father and beautiful emerald eyes like his mother called as he walked into the kitchen.  
"Happy Birthday Harry!" two head chorused as they popped right in front of him.  
"Mommy! Daddy!" he started laughing happily. The three-year-old toddler clapped his hands excitedly.  
"We have a present for you, so listen carefully." He nodded. "A bad man is after Mommy and Daddy and this gun right here is filled with the only bullets that can kill him. You have to shoot him in the heart though." James Potter handed his little boy a 1976 Callisto NTG. "We trust you not to hurt yourself with this. Now go hide this where no one, not even Mommy and Daddy can find it." And he did just that.  
"Come to breakfast and we're going to the amusement park with Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus when you're done." The two parents held their son's hands and walked him to the dining room where there was a breakfast prepared there for him.  
"`Musement park?" he asked curiously.  
"Yup! Now eat your breakfast so we can leave faster!" Lily Potter encouraged  
"Yay! Pancakes!" The husband and wife grinned at each other as their son gobbled up his morning meal. But deep down, there was sorrow in their hearts. They would have to leave their beloved song tonight. Never another birthday with him.  
"Done! Now less go!" Harry bounced up and down to get out of his booster seat. Lily untied his bib and pulled him out.  
On the way out, James locked the door and set up the security system. The family climbed into their black Toyota Land Cruiser (A/N: That's the car I've got my eye on, but I don't know if they have those in England.) and drove over to the house of Sirius Black.  
"Sirius, we've got something to tell you," James announced.  
"Continue please."  
"Riddle found out that we were working undercover for the FBI through Pettigrew. You've got to take care of Harry from now on. Please?" Lily pleaded. "We're leaving tonight and as much as we want to take Harry, we can't."  
"I'm going to kill that Pettigrew! Of course! That's what friends are for. I'd be more than overjoyed to take care of him! He's my Godson after all!" Sirius exclaimed.  
"Thanks so much! Now where's Remus?"  
"I'm right here," Remus was leaning casually against the door. "I'm going to miss you, Prongs, Lily." He was almost in tears. James, Sirius, and himself had been friends forever. Pettigrew used to be in their group until he fell in to the life of crime. And if it was the last thing he did, he would get his revenge on the traitor.  
He couldn't believe it. The four of them were the closest in school. They all had special nicknames for each other so no one knew who they were when they engraved their names where a trick took place. James was Prongs. Sirius was Padfoot. Remus was Moony. And Pettigrew was Wormtail.  
"We'll miss you too. But now, it's time to celebrate our son's third birthday," Lily said as her eyes brimmed with tears.  
The five of them drove over to the amusement park and before they knew it, the blast of a day was over. Remus and Sirius went back to their own respectful places. James and Lily took their little Harry home and put him to bed.  
"Goodbye little one," the two chorused as they tucked him in.  
"G'night, Mommy. G'night, Daddy. I wuv you and I'll miss you two," and at that, their precious boy fell asleep. Just as James and Lily Potter went to get their bags, ready to leave their home in Godric's Hollow, a shot from behind hit James right in the chest. He was dead. "James?" Lily cried. "Don't leave me!" "Too late, Lily. You two brought it on yourselves when you double-crossed me. Nobody double-crosses Tom Marvolo Riddle," Tom's cold, emotionless voice drawled freakishly calmly. A gun was held to her son's head, but not touching it, and Harry was still sleeping like a rock. "Don't you dare touch him," she warned. "Go ahead. Kill me. But let him live. He didn't do anything to you." "You are in no position to be threatening or bargaining with me, but all the same, I'm accepting your offer," he smirked. A shot rang out threw the house and she was gone. Just like that. He drew a dagger out and lightly drew a lightening bolt on the young boy's head. "You're lucky I keep my word," he sneered at the toddler. And as Tom Riddle turned his back to leave, a shot hit him right in his left shoulder. He stared at the toddler. He was still innocently asleep, but now with tears streaming down his soft baby face. An unbelievable pain shot like a rocket through his body. Once again, Riddle turned to leave, but before he closed the door, he promised, "I'll be back for you."  
  
End Prologue. Like it? Want me to continue? Review please. =) Until next time! If there is one... 


	2. Back Again

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, but the plot is mine. Warning: Will be slash, so don't like it, don't flame me. Instead, go find a different story to read and leave mine alone. Anyway, hope you all like the story so far. Here's Chapter 1! =)  
  
"Sirius, are you sure about this? What if he comes after me again?" fourteen-year-old Harry Potter nervously asked his Godfather. It was two day before he started high school and he was getting cold feet.  
"Yes, positive. I've already spoken to your headmaster, Albus Dumbledore and you can bring your gun to school. You can't keep letting him run your life, Harry. No more running away," Sirius tried to reassure his Godson.  
"Oh fine, I'll go, but give me another reason why I should go to a public high school instead of being home schooled by you," Harry insisted. He missed Hermione, Ron, and all the rest of his friends, but he didn't want to risk anyone's life.  
"Because the law says so and I don't know anymore to teach you. (A/N: I don't know anything about the law, so I just made it up...) Besides, your friends miss you," Mr. Black told him.  
It was true. Hermione, Ron, and Harry had a lot of history to make up for the two years where Harry had left school. (A/N: You'll find out later on why Harry left school if you don't know already.)  
  
Two days later at 7:30 in the morning...  
  
"Siri!!!! You hid all my other clothes just to make me have to wear these?????? This shirt s too tight and these pants let people see half my arse! (A/N: Not really... but I just had to do that..) And why do I have to have my hair spiked and wear contacts!" the raven-haired freshman howled at his guardian. His lean, yet muscular 5'10" frame was stuck dressed in a tight black muscle tee and kind of baggy dark blue jeans. His raven- colored hair with blue tips was up in spikes on the top of his head. Sirius had hidden his glasses and his old New Balance sneakers, so he had to wear contacts and his black and white Adidas.  
"Well, it's your first day back, and you've got people to impress! Oh, they fit just fine! You look stunning! Every girl and I'm betting a good chunk of the guys are going to be just drooling over you the moment you get there!" His Godson really did look gorgeous with his emerald eyes and slim, but buff figure. 'He's really starting to look just like James, but with Lily's eyes,' Sirius thought before he left the room.  
"But you have to give me back my normal clothes by tomorrow!" he grabbed his school bag and ran down the stairs for breakfast. A plate of scrambled eggs and a glass of orange juice was already there waiting for him.  
Quickly, he piled his eggs in his mouth and gulped down the orange juice. Sirius was already waiting in the Aston Martin Vanquish waiting for him to go to school. He snatched his bad and bolted for the door.  
As he left, he jammed his father's gun in his pocket and locked the door. 'I can do this. I've got to, for Mum and Dad,' he thought. Harry climbed in the car, not realizing the tears brimming in his eyes.  
"You alright, kiddo?" Sirius tried to get the young man to look up.  
"I'm a coward, a bloody coward." Tears streamed down his face. He just wiped them away angrily.  
"Hey! Look me in the eye," his Godfather tilted his head up and stared him straight into his pupils. "You're no coward. In face, you've taken this all exceptionally well. Bloody hell, if it had been me, I would have become a convicted murderer looking for revenge on my parents or ended up in some kind of asylum for going insane. Then night your parents were killed, you didn't even break down and howl like any little three-year-old would. Instead, you called me with bloody running down your forehead and calmly explained what happened earlier to me. You were three fucking years old! Fuck, if anything, you're the bravest person I've ever met. Now, we've got to get you to school. Cheer up! You get to see your friends today!"  
Harry grinned at his Godfather, friend, and guardian, "You always know how to cheer me up, Siri. Now, if we don't take off this instant, I'm going to be late for my first day of school."  
And at that, they left for Hogwarts High School.  
The first thing Hermione did when she saw her other best friend sitting in the dark blue Aston Martin Vanquish was gasp. Harry was bloody gorgeous! What know just two short years could do the sly, slim boy she knew so much good?  
"Who's the new guy? That one in the car with the raven-colored hair and blue tips. That looks a bit like Harry," Ron pointed a finger to show who he was talking about.  
"That is Harry, you bloody moron!" she smacked him playfully while he put on a very exaggerated look of mock-hurt. "Oh quit the act!"  
"Harry! Over here, mate!" the lanky redhead called out. The boy just turned his head with a sad grin on his face..  
"Didn't I just tell you to cheer up? I don't think they wanna see an unhappy Harry today, but I do think they're very impatiently waiting for you," Sirius pointed out. "Hey, have fun today. Call me on the cell phone if ya need anything, okay?"  
"Yeah, Siri, I got it all under control. Thanks for everything, and I mean everything." As he got out of the car, a fairly attractive blonde boy was about to approach him. Not seeing the guy, he bumped into the blonde, knocking the two of them down.  
"Errr... Sorry, didn't see you there," Harry got up and brushed himself off, then extended a hand to help the older boy up.  
"'S alright. It's Draco Malfoy," the guy took his hand and shook it kind of formally.  
"Harry Potter. I'll see you around," he smiled, revealing a straight row of teeth, white to perfection, and left.  
  
TBC...  
  
Worth continuing? Review to let me know! 


	3. Strolling in Late

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, but the plot is mine.  
  
A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed =) Glad you like the story so far. Well, I've got nothing left to say, so enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Zabini, what can you tell be about a certain Harry Potter?" Draco asked bluntly. The moment he spotted the boy, he knew there was something special about him. He was different. Harry had a strange trait about hi that made him different from all the others. It was intriguing. He was quite attractive too. Draco haven't gotten that much of a look at the froshie, but from what he did see, the guy had emerald that you could get lost in, a body to die for, a strong jaw, tan skin that glistened, and a sexy mop of hair.  
  
"Well, for one thing, he's the hot freshman everybody in this school has been talking about all morning. He'd been home-schooled for the past two years and it looks like those two years did him some good," Blaise was talking to Draco, but kept his eyes on Harry the whole time. He was a junior with a girlfriend, which definitely did not give him permission to ogle at a guy, especially an old friend and a freshman.  
  
Meanwhile.....  
  
"Harry! Welcome back!!! It's been forever!! You look wonderful," Hermione gushed out. "We've missed you so much! And look what happened to you!! No wonder why you refused to send me any pictures online. Who knew you were hiding /that/ body from us all these years?"  
  
The boy blushed shyly. He wasn't used to these comments or these clothes either. But noooo... Sirius just had to go and hide all his clothes. Rock looked at him with humor in his eyes. Poor Harry. Always blushed so easily.  
  
"Been a long time, mate! Work out much while you were gone? Ginny said she saw you at the pool and she's been gushing about you ever since! Missed ya, man!" Harry grinned and pulled Ron and Hermione into a hug. The trio was back and happy. Just like old times.  
  
"I've missed you two so much too! Well I couldn't bloody well come back with nothing so show, could I? Sirius hid all my other clothes this morning and my glasses too," he smiled infectiously. "You like what you see?"  
  
Blaise snuck up on his old childhood friend. "They might not, but I know I do," he whispered huskily into the froshie's ear. "You've turned into a fox, old pal. Don't I get a hug too?"  
  
Harry recognized the familiar voice. Good ole' Blaise, always such a flirt. He whipped around and wrapped his arms around the junior in a friendly embrace.  
  
"Kid, everybody's going to be after you this year. Been hearing about the new hottie all morning and I knew I had to come and see you for myself. I gotta say, you look great," Zabini smirked at him.  
  
"Quit playing' around, Blaise. I'm no 'hottie'. I'm still the same guy I've always been. It's just the lightening bolt on my forehead," he blushed adorably.  
  
"You know Blaise is right," Hermione jumped in, seeing the guy that was like her little brother blush was just too cute.  
  
"Oh, leave Harry alone. I left Lavender, Padma, and Parvati because they wouldn't stop blabbing about Harry, but now you two sound even worse! You're making him all nervous on his first day back. Let him figure it out on his own," Ron stood up for his best-friend-that-really-wanted-different- clothes-right-now.  
  
"Thank you, Ron. At least /someone/ isn't flirting with me today. I'm never wearing these stupid clothes again. Anyone want to trade clothes with me? Please?" he pleaded with those adorable puppy eyes.  
  
"Nope. You look way too delectable to change. Unless... the shirt was even smaller," Blaise declared, smirking.  
  
Harry pouted, "Please??" They all shook their heads, denying him of looser clothing. "Hmph!" He stood there pouting for the rest of the time that they were outside.  
  
Half an hour later....  
  
"Hello class, I will be your homebase and Algebra 2 teacher for the rest of this year. My name is Professor McGonnagal and that is all will address me by," a stern looking, middle-aged lady started. "I'd like to introduce a new student in this school. Mr. Harry Potter, would you please come up and present yourself?"  
  
Harry walked up to the front of the classroom confidently. Girls giggled and whispered as he strutted, cluelessly, past them, admiring his nice physique.  
  
"Hey," he greeted the class in what he considered his usual voice, it was deep, velvety, and caused every girl to sigh wistfully at him, some guys too. The other guys glared at him, knowing they would have to watch their girlfriends this year.  
  
McGonnagal assigned them to their seats for the rest of the semester. Harry was left sitting by himself since the teacher knew he had a gun on him and did not want anybody asking him about it. A certain blonde by the name of Draco Malfoy strolled in coolly five minutes late and took the last empty seat next to the raven-haired froshie.  
  
"What'd I miss?" he whispered in Harry's ear. Several girls glared at him evilly for getting the seat next to the green-eyed Adonis. Harry narrowed his eyes and drew himself away from the picture he was sketching. He turned around.  
  
"Oh... You scared me. I'm not used to people sneaking up behind me. It's Draco, right?" he sighed. Ever since Tom Riddle had held a gun to his head two years ago during a school play, he had always been kind of jumpy.  
  
"Sorry. Bad habit. I like scaring people. Go out with me tomorrow?" He smirked when Harry's eyes widened immensely.  
  
"E-excuse m-me?" the raven-haired boy stuttered. He was so cute all nervous and flustered.  
  
The two of them ignored the teacher's voice and he glares Draco was getting from the girls that had heard his blunt request. Well, not really, since Harry noticed them and suddenly wanted to hide in a corner. "Go out with me tomorrow night," Draco repeated.  
  
"Umm... Okay. But answer my question first. Why are all those girls glaring at you? You didn't harass them or anything did you?" Harry asked anxiously. Sirius was sooo gonna pay for this. It was only the first day of school and he'd already been checked out, hit on, pinched, groped, frisked, and now asked out already.  
  
"Naww..." Draco chuckled lightly. This boy really was clueless. "They're all just jealous because I got the seat next to you for the semester and I got to ask you out before they did."  
  
"No... Seriously. Why are they all glaring at you? Did you call a cheerleader fat or something?" All those glares were starting to scare him. Really scare him.  
  
"Nope. Like I just said, it's because I got to you first."  
  
"Prove it," Harry challenged.  
  
"Smile at a random girl. You'll see what I'm talking about." Harry did just that. He shot a toothy grin at a senior, she had grown hair with blonde streaks. The senior smiled back, winked, and mouthed to him, "Ditch Malfoy and I'll show you a real time, froshie."  
  
Harry blushed and looked back at a smirking Draco, "My point is proven. I'll pick you up at seven and let your uncle pick out your clothes again."  
  
To be continued... possibly =)  
  
Well, how was that? Worth continuing?? Review to let me know! =) Thanks for reading!  
  
-- driven to insanity 


	4. Dirty Professor

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update. I've been away for the past week, and on Sunday and Monday, I was too lazy to update. Wheeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!! Thank you all soooooooooooo much!!!! 11 reviews for Chapter 3!!! ::falls off the chair:: I thought everybody hated the story. ::grins:: But I'm happy to know you don't =) Love ya! Well, here's chapter 3 of This One's For Me.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Just like that, class was over.  
  
"Hey, what class do you have next?" Draco asked, hoping it was something Harry hated. Why, you wonder? To get him to ditch class and make out of course!!  
  
"Chemistry."  
  
"Up! I'm going there too," Draco dragged a protesting Harry out of his chair and into Professor Snape's classroom.  
  
"I assume that you are Mr. Potter," Snape almost sneered at Harry. He all but checked the young man out while glaring at him too. "Welcome back, Mr. Malfoy. Now, because you two are the only ones left, you two are now lab partners for the rest of the year. I would appreciate it greatly if you would now take your seats.  
  
The moment Harry got to his seat, (Bang) he hit his head on the lab desk. Hard. And kept it there. Every set of eyes in the classroom was looking in his direction now. Poor boy.  
  
"Mr. Potter, is there a problem here?" Snape glared at the young man for interrupting his class once again, and so dramatically too. Secretly, he was looking him over. But then again, who could blame the greasy-haired man? a frustrated Harry was kind of sexy. His hair was mussed up in a rugged style, tensed shoulder, showing every muscle in that delectable body.  
  
"You're looking me over repeatedly like I'm some kind of fuck-toy for a one night stand. I'd surely appreciate it if you really didn't," Harry snickered as Professor Snape turned bright red, blushing. The rest of a class held back a giggle, except for a certain Draco Malfoy. He glared at his father for making a pass at his current crush. The guy was over twice Harry's age too!  
  
"Excuse me?" Snape gawked at him. Of course, our dear Harry did NOT let that go unnoticed. (::cackles::) It'd be inhuman if he did.  
  
"Now you are gawking unstoppably at me like you're /undressing/ me with your eyes. Please do stop," the raven-haired teen taunted. "You really should be teaching your pupils, not eyeing your students over numerous times."  
  
"That is IT, Mr. Potter! Detention with me for a week and to the principal's office with you! I will not put up with this rudeness in my class! Now off!" Severus lost his temper as the whole class cracked up. He was furious. How dare that insolent little brat insult him like that! (Hey! That rhymed!) Although... his playful voice sounded kind of sexy. No, Severus! Don't you dare think dirty like that! Bad Severus! Bad Severus! You stupid filthy mind, you!  
  
"Alright, alright. I'll go to the principal. All I ask if that you don't ogle at my arse on the way out and please don't make me to something kinky during my detention, savvy?" Harry smiled brightly at the class, took a bow, and left off. Draco sat in his current seat, proud of his new lab partner, and smirking at his flustered godfather with a look that said "in your face!"  
  
In the principal's office...  
  
"Welcome back, Harry. It's been a long time," Albus Dumbledore greeted him, light blue eyes twinkling in the light. "You haven't been causing trouble already, just like the old days, have you? I'm sure you didn't come down here just to greet me."  
  
Harry ran over to hug the old man who had been like his grandfather in elementary school, the man that saved him from Tom Riddle during that play three years ago. "Dr. Dumbledore! When didn't you start working here? You're the one that let me have the gun, aren't you? Why does Snape seem to hate me yet lust over me?" The young man bombarded his principal with questions.  
  
Dumbledore looked at the boy in his arms and remembered how small the boy used to be. Harry had been barely up to his chest in third grade. Now, he was almost a head taller than he old man. Very well toned too. "Actually, I've been working here for a couple of years, since the year you left to be exact. Yes, I was the one that let you have the gun. After all, I can't have my unrelated grandson hurt can I? I'll have to have you ask Professor Snape that for yourself. Stand back for me, will you?"  
  
Harry stood back for the older man, smiling cheerfully. "My, you're grown. I remember when you were less than half my mere height. You look so much more like James now, with Lily's eyes. Those two were delightful students. So anyway, what did you get sent down here for, my dear boy?"  
  
"Snape wouldn't stop checking me out, just like the rest of the class and he put me with Draco Malfoy. I don't really know him, but he looked like bad news. On with the story, I made a few funny wise cracks and got sent down here along with a week's worth of detention with him too. This guy doesn't kid around," Harry answered grimly. What would Sirius say? Haha. He'd probably congratulate the raven-haired young man for not getting detention the second he stepped into the door of Snape's classroom.  
  
"I hope you've learned your lesson, now please do get back to class before you miss any more of it," Dumbledore waved Harry off and went back to smiling about the new school year.  
  
Harry walked down the long halls of the school until his came across the chemistry classroom. He strolled in and took his seat next to Draco once again, without saying a word. The first thing he did was look out the window.  
  
Some guy that looked like Tom Riddle walked by the window, smiling at him maliciously. Harry could have sworn it was really him. Naww... it couldn't be. No fucking way in hell.  
  
To be continued....  
  
Hope y`all liked it! I'm working on Chapter 4 right now. Sorry the chapter was so short. Please review. After all, they are what keeps me writing! =) Thanks for reading. 


	5. Lusty Buggers

Dedication: McKenzie for being such a loyal reader, currently my new little sister (not blood and not adopted), and for sending me the sign for the day of silence in protest for gays, lesbians, bisexuals, and transsexuals.  
  
Thankies for all the reviews I got the last chapter! Love ya. Now, without any further delays, here's chapter 4.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Tom Riddle did /not/ just walk by his classroom. He couldn't have. The man was in jail for fuck's sake! Desperate to get his mind off that matter, he whispered a little white lie to Draco, "How do you know which side I swing anyway? I could be straight for all you know.  
  
Okay. So, I lied. It was a big lie. He was as gay as Elton John. The guy found out the summer after 6th grade when he couldn't stop checking a couple of the guys across the street. He was as straight as hell in sixth grade, but after Cho Chang at the end of the school year, he was put off by all girls. He was way too clingy and wouldn't stop trying to get in his pants. How revolting! Dirty slut. That was when they were only twelve too!  
  
"Judging by the way you blush at comments and when you're around me, even a blind man could tell that you're gay." No point in arguing there. Besides, this Malfoy guy was hot with hiss 6'1" frame, chiseled figure, gray/blue eyes, high cheekbones, and luscious lips.  
  
"Why do you want me anyway? I'm nothing special. You could have any girl or guy that you wanted," Harry questioned the intention of the blonde. He tilted his head trying to figure the other young man out, but those beautiful eyes wouldn't give away a single emotion like the green eyes of his own did.  
  
Draco sighed deeply in defeat. "You want to know why? It's because you're probably the only person in this school that doesn't know who I am, or how much money I have, or what family I come from. Even if you did know who I was, you don't seem like the kind of person who would actually care. As for my second reason, go in the mirror and look at yourself one of these days. You're sizzling hot."  
  
It was pretty much true. He honestly didn't know who this Malfoy charact4er was. Harry really wouldn't give a fuck either. It's the personality that makes a man, not money, not looks, not status, personality. It'd be too damn shallow to for belief to believe otherwise. And shallow he was not. Cedric Diggory had been shallow though. But that didn't matter. Diggory was dead now because of Tom Riddle.  
  
At the thought of Riddle, Harry's eyes went cold. Ice cold. Fucking Tom Riddle. He'd killed Diggory to hurt him, to break his heart, to break him down, to literally break him. Unfortunately, the madness in Harry's eyes did not go unnoticed. Draco was surprised immensely and asked curiously, "You alright?"  
  
The younger man put his head down flat on the table. "Perfectly fine," came a muffled voice. The blonde didn't believe him. Sure, he was blonde, but he wasn't just another idiot that fucked or got fucked and then thrown away like he was of insignificance. "Come on, Harry, you can tell me." Harry just looked out the window. Shit. Tom Riddle just walked by again.  
  
Class ended. Hermione and Ron, as well as Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, and Cho Chang were waiting outside the door for him. The last three had rather dreamy looks on their face. Especially Cho. Harry almost gagged at the sight of Chang.  
  
"Oh Harry! I missed you so much! I thought you had left me for good!" She threw her arms around his heck and squealed in delight at his scent. Cho tried to kiss him, but he turned his head and mouthed "HELP MEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!" to Draco, who had conveniently walked by them.  
  
"He /did/ leave you for good, you dirty slut. Harry's gay," Draco sneered. Chang looked at her ex-boyfriend disbelievingly. Hermione, Ron, Seamus, and dead saw the ever-popular Draco Malfoy in a new light. Instead of being the arrogant, snobbish asshole, he was the guy who'd become Harry's new potential boyfriend.  
  
Harry finally replied, "It's true. Now let go of me before I throw up at the sight of you." He smiled brightly at Dray, who almost melted into a puddle at the sign of gratitude. She let go immediately, glared at the junior and took off in absolute fury.  
  
Ron fainted. Hermione smiled for her dream to have a gay best friend had come true. Seamus practically swooned over the gorgeous boy. Dean made the first move and asked bluntly, "Can I eat you?"  
  
Draco scowled and attempted to lead Harry to his next class. He blushed when he didn't know what the next class was, but still, determinedly led on towards the art classroom, since that was his own next class. Harry smirked. He couldn't help but wonder what Draco was thinking with that look of utter confusion on his face.  
  
"Umm Draco?" Harry began ever-so innocently, "I know you mean well in trying to help me to my next class, but where exactly are you leading me to?" For the second time in two minutes, Draco blushed again.  
  
"The art classroom." They stopped at room 103.  
  
"You're lucky `cause that's my next class." Once the two settled into the classroom, the raven-haired young man looked out the window to confirm his suspicions. HOLY SHiT. Tom Riddle was standing out the window with a huge sign that read, "I'm keeping my promise, Harry Potter. I will get you if that's the last thing I do."  
  
To be continued...  
  
Coming up next:  
  
A gun in Draco's mouth  
  
A kiss  
  
A peeping tom  
  
And shamelessly drooling  
  
Thanks for reading this! Thanks for reviewing! Now, if you wish for me to continue, click on that little lavender box at the corner of the screen that says Go! ::smiles:: Love y'all.  
  
-- driven to insanity 


	6. Peeping Tom Draco

Hey y'all! Sorry I took forever to update. Pleaseeee forgive me?! I got lazy and missed the deadlines I set for myself and some I forgot about and then today was the last day of school, so I'm in a rush to type up a chapter for every story and get it posted today. I really hope that makes sense to you. Unfortunately, I probably won't be able to get them all posted today, and I'm going to try to get at least two, this being one of them. Sooo... please forgive me!!!  
  
Dedication: Kelsey and Megan. They ought to know why. =] Love you two!  
  
THANK YOU FOR ALLLLLLL THE REVIEWS I GOT LAST CHAPTER!!!!!!! I WUV YOU ALL!!!! THANKIES!!!!!! ::huggles all her reviewers/readers:: Now... without any further delay, here's chapter 5!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Harry quickly ran out after whispering what he had to do into Professor Lupin's ear. "Moony, he's back! I've really got to go get him. Or I'll never forgive myself."  
  
"Then go. James would be proud of you, expecting that much of yourself," Remus whispered back softly, remembering how courageous one of his very best friends had been. Harry ran though the halls as fast as he could, but couldn't find anyone there by the time the got outside.  
  
Riddle had taken off. Shit. He was on the loose now. Harry needed to call Sirius. Someone tapped him on the shoulder. He whirled around, pointing his gun into the stranger's mouth. Draco's eyes widened as Harry's Callisto NTG went into his mouth.  
  
Harry spun around to see who had disturbed him. His mouth dropped open at the person there. He immediately withdrew the gun and pulled Draco's head down to his level. Then, he gave the blonde a light kiss on the lips, but before he could pull apart, an arm snaked around his waist and a foreign tongue slid into his mouth.  
  
The younger man kissed back until they were both breathless and pulled apart for air. "Are you going to kiss me every time you put a gun in my mouth? Because if that's the case, I'd like that gun back in my mouth, please."  
  
Harry blushed adorably as his classmate and date for tomorrow winked suggestively with innuendo at him. Nothing else interesting occurred for the rest of the day and Friday night came all too quickly.  
  
"Sirius Black! Get your butt up here and give me my clothes back NOW! You're already forced me to wear a muscle tee and low slung jeans for two days in a row!" Harry shouted while rummaging threw Sirius's room for his poor, unfortunate clothing.  
  
"NO! But Harryyyyyyyyyy!!!! You haveee to look good tonight!" the older man bolted up the stairs and into his room. "NO BAGGY, OVERSIZED SHIRTS! OR I'M GOING TO BURN THEM ALL!!!!"  
  
"I wasn't planning on it, you moron! You either give me my clothes back now or I will..." he grabbed a bunch of hangers from the closet, "DESTROY YOUR PRECIOUS CLOSET!"  
  
"You wouldn't dare," Black growled very much like a dog. His godson smirked. That "You really want to try that?" look was in his deep green eyes. "Fine... your clothes are in a flat box under your bed."  
  
Harry ran off to his room faster than you could say anything at all. He looked under the bed and pulled out a very slim box, which led him to wonder how his entire closet of clothing had managed to fit into one tiny box. He opened the box and gaped at what he saw.  
  
How in the world had Sirius know his favorite outfit when he had never told the man before? It was a simple tight white wife-beater, a cotton emerald green dress shirt, and a pair of loose fitting pure black carpenter jeans. He turned his stereo on and popped his Yellowcard CD in.  
  
He stripped down to nothing and went into the bathroom for a shower. Fifteen minutes later, he walked out of the bathroom scantily clad in only a loosely knotted, low slung, short black towel around his waist. Water was dripped off his muscled chest and trailing under the towel. His hair was messily ruffled because of the towel he'd use to dry his hair.  
  
Draco was leaning against the door ogling Harry and using all of his self-restraint not to jump the boy right then and there. Instead, he eyed his date up and down rather appreciatively. "Do you always look this much like a gorgeous Sex God after showering? Or did I just catch you a very, very good time?"  
  
Harry spun around quickly making his towel even looser than it already was. Had it been /even/ looser, it would have completely fallen off, revealing /all/ of Harry to Draco. His face flushed into a nice, rosy pink. The towel was so low that Draco almost lost all of his self- restraint there. Trailing underneath the towel again was a very think trail of dark hair. "Get out of my room! I was just about to change, you perverted peeping tom!"  
  
Grasping onto his towel, he pushed Draco completely out of the doorway, slamming the door shut. Before the blonde had his chance to push the door back open playfully, Harry locked the door. Malfoy whispered loud enough so only his date could hear him, "But I'd much rather watch." Sirius who was just around the corner watching the two lovebirds, smirked to himself.  
  
When the raven-haired young man wouldn't let him back in, Draco pouted like a little baby. With the blonde out of his room, Harry could finally change into his outfit for the night. He pulled on his black boxers and threw the towel into the laundry basket in the corner of the room. He slipped on his black carpenter jeans that hung low on his slim waist and slid down a bit when he put his hands in the pockets. Then, Harry tugged in sinfully tight, but comfortable white wife beater of his head. He slipped into the dress shirt and puttoned it halfway up. Five minutes later, his hair was gelled and tousled, giving it that 'I've just been thoroughly snogged look.' Pulling the entire outfit together, he didn't wear glasses, but contacts over his sexy bedroom eyes.  
  
Once Harry strolled out of his room with his hands in his back pockets, Draco shamelessly drooled.  
  
To be continued... I think... if desired by the readers!  
  
Sorry the chapter's so short! I tried making it longer, but it didn't work! Thankies for reading this!!!!!! WUV YOU ALL!!!!!! ::huggles:: Pretty, pretty please review now! Maybe if you review...I'll update sooner. School being over and all... it's just a thought. Thankies for reading!!!!! Bye bye!!! Until next time!  
  
-- driven to insanity 


	7. Just Your Average Naughty Thoughs

A/N: Wow... Umm... It's been almost five months since the last update of this story. Sorry... I'm horribly lazy and lately, I haven't really been able to properly write because when I do that, nothing good comes out of it. Thankies for reading and reviewing the last chapter to those who did . Sorry again... and here's the next chapter:

"Hey. Err... Malfoy? I know my godson's thought of as fuckable by you, the female population, and maybe a select few of the males at school, but you're kind of getting drool all over the carpet. The ad for this job said I have to take care of this Adonis, not clean up what became of the carpet because one of his dates was salivating over him," Sirius teased bluntly, causing Draco to snap his jaw shut. As for Harry, he just blushed cutely and sent a smile the blonde's way.

"So...I guess.... Thank you for drooling over me... but... Can we go now?" Harry blushed even harder at having said that. He must've sounded ridiculous. The other teen just smirked at him, having regained his posture. "Oh blah... Don't you smirk at me. 'Cause if that's the case, you can stare all you want, since you're not going to be getting any of it anyway," he winked and grinned.

Sirius, hearing this comment was inwardly relieved, though he mock-scolded for saying it, "Harry, stop teasing the unfortunate young man who has asked you at and let him take you to dinner."

"What he said," Draco stuck his thumb out and pointed in Sirius's direction behind him. He held his right arm out as a hook for Harry to hold on to. "Shall we get going? After all, we wouldn't want me to drool more on your uncle's carpet, right?"

"Of course not, then Siri would have more than his own drool from looking at Remus to clean up and we most definitely couldn't have that. It already took him two hours this morning because they met for breakfast and with him coming over for dinner, he'd have more to clean up. So I'll be nice and leave those two lovebirds to have their fun," Harry smiled brightly and accepting the offer as Sirius shoved them along playfully, shooing them away. They walked down the stairs arm in arm and the date began.

Sirius leaned the door and sighed. Hopefully Malfoy wouldn't hurt Harry like that asshole, Diggory, had. Cedric had torn Harry's heart in half, breaking up with him just because of that lightning bolt-shaped scar on his forehead. So what. It was a fucking scar. Blah blah blah. One day, Harry had just brushed his hair away from his forehead because of the heat and there, on the spot, Diggory broke up with him. Then gladly, Riddle killed the wanker. End of story.

Well then, he should probably start dinner for Remus and get dressed too.

Harry and Draco were in Draco's Lexus LX470, just driving and talking, some singing too. Currently, Def Leppard's "Photograph" was playing on the stereo. "And all I've got is a photograph. You've gone straight to my head," Harry sang in his low, sexy, baritone voice.

"Hey. Harry?" Draco interrupted his singing rather politely for someone who was interrupting. Before they did anything, he really needed a couple of questions answered, like why he got a gun in his mouth today.

"Hmm?" Harry answered calmly. He was currently kind of glad that Draco had said something. The ride to wherever they were going was getting kind of boring with that awkward silence between the two of them.

"Why did you stick a gun in my mouth today when I tapped you on the shoulder after running out of the classroom?" Harry started laughing madly and for the first time ever, Draco felt himself blush rose-pink, so he kissed the younger teen until his laughing subsided.

"Sorry. It's just funny how you asked in such a straightforward manner." Harry got a little bit more serious before he started off. "This is pretty much the main points of my life story and if you tell a soul, I'll never forgive you. There're more people than you think who've heard of me. When I was three, serial killer, Tom Riddle, killed my parents, who gave me a gun for my birthday. No questions asked there. When I was 12, Tom Riddle pointed a gun at my head in a school assembly because somehow, he got in. He vowed to kill me someday before he left. Albus Dumbledore saved my life, which sometimes, I wish he hadn't done. Now, Tom's back and after my blood again out of stupidity. He was outside today, so I ran out of there to shoot him. Then when you tapped me on the shoulder and I thought you were him, so I stuck the gun in your mouth, ready to shoot you. Sorry about that..." Harry finished his speaking and panted rather heavily.

"Oh..." Draco was kind of speechless. "Errm... Sorry, I really didn't mean to bring up your past. I was just kind of curious as always and so I umm... asked. I didn't expect to – "Harry cut him off by kissing him smack on the lips.

"You know, Draco... You talk way too much for a guy your age," Harry declared, laughing as Draco pouted his cute little pout. Soon enough, he found himself kissing the younger teen to shut him up. His hand began making its way up his date's shirt, but got stopped. "You're supposed to be driving, not kissing me or trying to cop a feel."

"Well, you laugh at me way too much for a guy your age and that's the way I find best to shut you up," Draco stated, sticking his bottom lip out huffily.

"Hmph. New topic. Where are we going tonight?" Or are we just going to stay in the car and cop feels? Harry wanted to ask, but bit his lip to keep the words from coming out.

"Wherever you want." Hopefully, it's the car where no one can see us kissing, Draco though to himself, but then he'd just sound like a horny bugger.

"You pick. It's you who asked." I wish you'd going to say the car, the teen hoped, getting a bit turned on, but he didn't want to make himself so easy to get.

"Your choice." As long as we get to stay in the car and do stuff... Grrr... Stupid one-track mind of his....

"Stubborn rat." That cleans up exceptionally well and looks extremely kissable right now.... A smirk.

"Learned only from the best. So where to?" No where? Fine, we'll stay in the car, but don't say I didn't offer. More smirking.

"Iono..." Can we just stay in the car already and have me ravish you instead of going anywhere? Oopsies... That wasn't supposed to be thought of... I think I need mental help...

"Movies then..." Harry remembered his date with Cho two years ago and froze on the spot. He'd forgotten to tell Draco that part... "What's wrong?"

"Two years ago... Cho and me... date... blah..." Draco swore under his breath. The raven-haired young man heard. "Not your fault... What movie?" Can it be a loud one so they don't hear us in the back?

"No clue. I'd much rather stay in the car and kiss you." Oops. Me and my big mouth.

Harry blushed. Well finally, at least one of us said it.

"Making you blush that adorable blush is in there too." He blushed even harder...

"Quit making me blush!" he whined lightly. "Now pick a movie already!" Before I pick one... which won't happen because I'd be too busy licking your neck...

Just then, a dark figure walked right past the window.

TBC...

Maybe... I think... It should be... but I won't have the next chapter for a while... Sorry. I'd had this written for a while and forgot to type it... My writing's not so good right now... I can't really get anything written down properly. But, way to end a chapter right? Be dears and review please? Thankies for reading! Huggles you all. Until next time!


	8. Shots and Kisses

I'm terribly sorry for having taken so long to update, so expect at least one more update today. Thank you for having stuck with me so far. I know procrastination isn't quite so tolerable, and I'm grateful to you all for having put up with it on my behalf. Without further delay, here's the next chapter!

Chapter 7

Tom Riddle stood behind Harry and looked at Draco through the window, motioning to him, "Tell him and you die." The usually intrepid blonde gulped audibly, attracting Harry's attention. "Are you okay, Mr. Malfoy?"

He didn't reply, leaving the younger teen to figure out what was going on. Oh puh-lease. Riddle was right behind him and wheeeeee… There was a gun pointed at his head through the fiberglass. Harry slowly pulled the gun out of his pocket without anyone but Draco noticing.

Before Riddle had processed what was going on, Harry shot him in both shoulders, purposely not aiming forh is head or his heart. The window shattered to piece, scraping Tom's face. A single piece of glass scraped Harry right above the eyebrow.

Tom slumped to the ground, unconscious for the poison from the bullets was getting to his system. Although, in a few hours, he'd be perfectly fine. Potter was going to pay for such rash actions.

The car sped away. Harry froze completely. He couldn't move a muscle out of fright. He'd just shot a person, but it was for the best, wasn't it? Tom Riddle was a serial killer after all and he did kill (more like brutally murder) Harry's parents and some more. Harry growled as he thought of his parents. He didn't feel so guilty about shooting Riddle anymore, but more like crying over his parents at the moment. It would be unacceptable for this was a date.

Draco saw the almost immediate sadness in his date's face expression out of the corner of his eye while he was driving. "Hey Harry, you're alright, aren't you?" he asked, concernedly.

"Not quite so. I may never be okay, and it sounds horribly melodramatic, but it's not going to happen even ten years or even thirty years from now. It's just not going to happen. You know how it is, right?" Harry simply shrugged it off, holding back the tears that threatened to fall out of his pretty green eyes. NO NO NO. He was NOT going to cry, not tonight, at the very least. Besides, his parents would want him to be happy. And… That's what mattered most, right? Right? Right? Of course, precious…

"Oh." Was the only word the ever so articulate Malfoy managed to say stupidly. He'd never been much for emotions, even with himself and it was quite understandable why. Daddy was a scheming businessman. Mommy was the money-hungry whore. Love definitely wasn't bountiful growing up. "M'sorry to hear that. If it helps any, my appreance isn't going to change much in the next ten years. It just isn't, y'know?"

A grin graced the red carpet entrance onto Harry's face at the subtly humorous joke Draco had attempted to make. "You vain git." Discontentedly, the blonde accept a chaste kiss on the cheek as his thank you for making his date feel better. A real kiss would've been better, as would some in the backseat. That probably wasn't going to happen. Dear lord, how he terribly hated being a horny teenage boy. An utterly miserable existence it proved and remained to be.

If he was lucky enough, Harry would be there to pull him through it faithfully, with his beautiful emerald eyes, soft pink lips, ruffled black and blue hair, and extremely playful smirks. His eyes didn't dare to trail lower for fear of dangerous desire.

You see, Draco wasn't exactly some blushing virgin of any sort at all. He also had the tendency to speed up relationships rather quickly until they were solely based on lust or just ended badly. Neither of those was all that good. He didn't want that between his current date and himself.

He found that he'd taken quite the liking to Mr. Harry Potter. With an intention of keeping the younger teen for as long as possible (as clichéd as it sounded), in a proper relationship, Draco decided that he would let things flow at their own rate. (How adorable is that!  ) For that sake, he could not allow himself the tiniest look at his date's body, starting from that expansive area of marvelously tanned skin on his neck and downwards.

Besides, even if Sirius was only half dressed when they'd met earlier tonight, he looked like the type of person that one wouldn't want to dislike them in any way. After all, no conceited young man would want his perfect arse kicked and bruised. Draco couldn't afford to have his perfect face marred, especially if it was permanent. He'd never be able to show his face again if it was.

"Draco?" Harry snapped his fingers in the blonde's face. "Come back to reality, would you?" He continued to stare at the dashboard, so Mr. Potter squeezed his thigh and made him squeal. Doing that wasn't all that dangerous because the blonde absentmindedly parked on the side of the road where no one would be able to ram into them.

"Gyah! What was that for, you prat! I'm not ready for that yet, Harry!" Draco's date for the evening burst into an adorable fit of laughter until the only other person in the vehicle poked his cheek lightly, just to see how squishy it was. He stopped laughing.

"Argh! How dare you! And with a very cold finger too! You're soooooo going to pay for that!" The blonde only rolled his eyes. That is, until, two cold hands ran up his shirt trailing up and down his sides, lightly tickling him.

"Yipes! Yowwwww! You evil little boy! That was just plain mean of you. Just plain mean, Harry Potter."

Draco landed himself a sniffle and a guilty look in return. "I sowwy, Dwacooooo. I didn't mean to fwighten you. Honest, Dwaco." BLAH and blah some more. Why did baby talk ALWAYS have to get him going like that, especially on evenings out?

He gave Harry a gentle peck on the lips. "It's perfectly alright. Just don't do that anymore, okay cutie?" harry nodded adorable as a response. He kind of lied. But Draco wasn't to find out, of course. Not for a little bit. A tiny, tiny white lie about tickling one's date wouldn't hurt anyone. If he was good enough, the blonde would giggle.

An awkward silence rested between the two of them. Harry found it necessary to break it. "So. Where are we going tonight anyway?"

"Honestly, I don't have a clue. Sorry to say so. This is kind of the first date I've gone on in years… and um… I kind of forgot what to do. But… err… if you want, we can go back to my house. I'll make us dinner and we can eat outside on the porch while looking up at the stars or I can just pretend I'm not glancing at you while you're eating. Then we can go back inside and watch sappy Disney movies because we both know they're the best things ever, but no one except for you is going to know I said that, okay? Or else! There will be dire consequences, darling." Draco smiled at Harry sheepishly for his rambling. He even blushed and everybody knows Malfoys don't blush.

"Of course. No one but me," Harry smiled gently.

To be continued…

Thank you all for reading. Review please. 


End file.
